Just another stray?
by chibi-excel
Summary: Fujishima and Eric, with a subtle nudge from Totsuka, finally acknowledge their feelings. First attempt at a K story.


**Just another stray?**

* * *

Izumo watches as yet again Kosuke feeds Eric. It's a pretty normal occurrence the whole gang has gotten used to. Eric won't eat unless it's something from Kosuke. Honestly Izumo doesn't know whether it's because like a skittish dog he will only eat something directly from his master, or if it's more along the lines of him eating it to please his master. Whatever the reason, no one complains about it and even encourages it. After all, with how thin Eric is, he needs to eat no matter the methods used.

In fact, the only thing that is getting on peoples nerves about the two recently is their idiocy. Everyone in Homra knows the two like each other. It's so obvious that it's annoying. Especially at times like this where they are all forced to watch as Kosuke feeds Eric, looks of concern and adoration written all over his face while Eric avoids his gaze shyly.

"Ahh…kids are so dense these days." Izumo sighs, leaning on the bar counter.

"You sound annoyed." Totsuka laughs a little, watching the two. "Don't you find it cute? Such an innocent romance budding in Homra." He says, smiling a little.

"It might be cute if they stopped circling around each other so childishly." Izumo mumbles, resting his chin in his hand.

"With first love it's hard to take that first step." Totsuka says, his eyes wandering to Mikoto. "They'll get there, though."

Izumo notices his gaze and smirks a little. "You would know, wouldn't you?" He asks and Totsuka laughs, nodding.

Kosuke looks to Totsuka and Izumo curiously for a moment before returning his gaze to Eric. "Is it good? Would you like a different flavor?" He asks as Eric shyly eats the fish shaped snack.

"No, it's fine…" Eric mumbles and Kosuke stares at him for a moment before reaching out and wiping the side of his face. "Huh…?"

"Y-you…had…something there." Kosuke explains awkwardly before the both of them look elsewhere.

"See? That's just annoying." Izumo groans. "They're so awkward it physically hurts me."

"Well we can't have that." Totsuka says, looking to the blushing teens. "Hey, Fujishima!" He calls, smiling at them. "I have an interesting idea."

"Hm?" Fujishima raises a brow and Totsuka gets up from the bar stool to come over to the tall teenager and Eric.

"Your parents are gone for a while, right? Why not let Eric stay with you?" Totsuka offers, making the whole bar fall into an expecting silence.

"Um…" Kosuke begins, looking to Eric. "Would you mind? I could make you meals…"

Eric sighs, as if it's not something he's wanted for months, and meets Kosuke's gaze. "If you want me to…I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"Great! So he's going to your place! Why don't you two go gather his stuff now?" Totsuka exclaims, smiling widely as he watches the boys leave. "Well, that should solve the problem, right Kusanagi?" He asks, smirking.

"How devious." Izumo chuckles under his breath.

Kosuke grows increasingly nervous as he and Eric get closer to his house. He knows what Totsuka was getting at, he's not oblivious to all of the annoyed glances from everyone when he dotes on Eric, but he can't help it. Something about the blond makes him want to take care of him, let him feel special and loved. It's more than what he's felt for the stray animals he picks up; he wants to keep Eric to himself forever.

"I've never been to your house…" Eric mumbles, the underline annoyance in his voice pulling Kosuke from his thoughts.

"Did you want to?" The taller teen asks, making Eric blush.

I-I didn't…say that." The blond mumbles and Kosuke nods.

"I'll bring you over more often."

"What? Don't do that. I don't want to meet your family."

Kosuke comes to a stop before turning to stare at his friend, watching Eric grow uneasy under his gaze. "You don't feel worthy." He says, no question in his voice. His guess is right, as made obvious by the uncomfortable shifting Eric is now doing under his gaze

"I'm not a family dog." Eric mumbles.

Kosuke's eyes widen before he quickly snatches up Eric's wrist and drags him the last few feet to his house. He slams the door shut and before Eric can so much as ask what's going on, a strong pair of hands grab his shoulders. "You're a member of Homra. No one in Homra is a dog, and no one in Homra will be treated as one by anyone including themselves." His voice is firm, as well as his grasp, and Eric simply finds himself nodding to whatever he says.

"You know…" Soft blond hair brushes Kosuke's cheek as Eric rests his forehead on his shoulder. "You're too nice to strays."

"What did I just say? You're no stray, or pet, you're a friend." Kosuke says, running his fingers over an old mark on Eric's arm. "This is your past…" He begins before placing his hand on the Homra mark on his shoulder, pushing Eric off his shoulder to look at him. "And this is your present. Don't mix the two."

"…" Eric pulls away, blushing deeply. "Alright."

"I'm going to make you something to eat." Kosuke says decidedly and Eric rolls his eyes.

"I just ate. Remember?"

"I'm making you a real meal." Kosuke smiles at him at little. "Please eat it?"

Eric nods silently, watching Kosuke head to the kitchen. He looks around for a moment, seeing pictures of a happy family littering the walls. Photos of a young Kosuke smiling with various strays he picked up. "So you picked them up when you were little too, huh?" He mumbles before a sullen look comes to his face. "I'm the only person though, right? That…makes me special doesn't it?" His voice is quiet, only to be heard by himself in the empty hall.

"Eric, do you like beef?" Kosuke asks, his head poking out from the other side of a nearby wall and surprising Eric.

"Ah…yeah…" Eric says awkwardly before joining him. "Do…you want me to help?" He asks, staring at the ingredients in front of them. Of course the whole notion of cooking escapes him. The members of Hikawa never had him do something nice and simple like making meals, no, rather than dicing up vegetables they taught him to use a knife for slicing into flesh. Yet, despite himself, he can't help but think it would be nice to cook with Kosuke. To be taught such a thing by someone as kind as Kosuke is something Eric never knew he always wanted.

"Hm? You're a guest, there's no need for you to help." Kosuke answers before noticing Eric's expression drop. "But…if you're willing…I wouldn't object to help with dicing up the vegetables." He smiles at the flustered look on the blonde's face. "And I will teach you how to do it. If you don't mind."

Eric shrugs, trying to look indifferent but only coming off as nervous. "I don't mind."

Kosuke reaches out and pats Eric on the head. "Thank you." He goes about teaching Eric what to do and they quickly get the food prepared to cook. Once they get it all in the oven, Kosuke sets a portable timer and looks to Eric. "Want to go to my bed…room?" He says awkwardly. "T-to play video games."

Eric raises a brow, but nods anyways, following him upstairs. "You go through a lot of strays…yet none of them live here." He mumbles as he looks at the pictures of Kosuke with other animals in the hall.

"Well…after a while they don't need me anymore and grow attached to someone else. As long as they are happy I don't mind letting them go, and it's a relief when they can finally take care of themselves." Kosuke explains, feeling a sharp pang in his chest at the possibility of Eric not needing him anymore.

"Would you like if I...didn't need you anymore?" Eric mumbles and Kosuke turns to look at him. They stand there in an awkward silence for a moment, both just staring at each other, until Kosuke decides to break it.

"We're friends. I won't ever let you go." He answers, making Eric pout a little.

"That's not what I asked."

"I would like it…if you needed me forever." Kosuke says before looking away embarrassed. "But I want you to eat even when I'm not around. It's unhealthy to eat so little."

Eric stares at him in awe for a moment before taking a step forward. "I'm not hungry when you're not around." He admits. "I can't relax enough to eat when I'm not with you. You're the one I trust, the one I need beside me…" His voice grows quieter with each word, but Kosuke has no problem hearing it as the blond closes the distance between them. Before either of them has time to rethink the idea Eric wraps his arms around Kosuke's neck and closes the distance between them with a light kiss.

Kosuke stands there in awe and wants to move, but Eric is on the other side of the hallway before he can. "Ah…Eric." He says before snatching Eric's wrist to keep him from running. "Where are you going?"

"…Back." Eric mumbles, keeping his eyes firmly planted on the ground as Kosuke turns the blond back towards him.

"Why?" Kosuke asks, leaning down to try and look at Eric's face.

"Be…because friend don't…kiss each other." Eric whispers, making sure to turn his head so Kosuke can't see.

"No, friends don't normally kiss. But if their feelings are more than that of friendship it's not bad. Right?" Kosuke asks, smiling gently as Eric remains silent. "So if I said you're not the only one feeling that, could you look at me?"

Eric's eyes widen before he slowly tilts his head up to look at Kosuke. "What?"

"I like you." Kosuke says, smiling wider at the flustered look on Eric's face.

"But why? I'm just one of your strays. You'll get tired of me." Eric mumbles, grabbing Kosuke's wrists to move his hands away. But he doesn't budge.

"No." Kosuke's voice is firm and his hold unwavering. "I will never get tired of you. You're not one of my strays, you're my-"

"Friend, right?" Eric asks and Kosuke shakes his head no.

"No, not anymore. Now you're my boyfriend." Kosuke smiles. "Right?"

Eric's grip on Kosuke's wrists weakens. "What? Um…I guess…maybe?"

"Definitely." Kosuke says decidedly before leaning forward and kissing him. This time no one leaves and things quickly progress into a deeper kiss between two awkward young men. Hands roam, exploring each other's bodies before Kosuke snatches up one of Eric's arms. Bringing the pale flesh to his lips, Kosuke places a light kiss on one of Eric's scars before licking it.

"What…are you doing?" The blond asks and Kosuke smiles at him.

"Replacing the bad memories these scars give you with good ones."

"…That's cheesy."

"Mm…so I'm cheesy." The taller man murmurs as he repeats his actions to another scar.

"Are you…going to do this to all of them?" Eric asks in awe and Kosuke nods. "…The food will burn."

"Don't worry, I can take a break." Kosuke says, looking at Eric. "But we aren't going back to Homra until I'm done."

Later in the evening Izumo and Totsuka look to the door to see an almost proud looking Kosuke followed by a flustered Eric. They share a look as Eric and Kosuke sit down. Much to Izumo's annoyance, however, Kosuke is even more doting than before.

"Such an idiot couple." Izumo groans and Totsuka laughs.

"You didn't really expect that to stop, right?" The younger man asks and Izumo sighs.

"I was hoping."

* * *

A/N: I don't know...it's my first K fanfic. I really love these two and I wanted to do a _short_ story on them really quickly but as I wrote I kept getting ideas that popped up in here and weren't elaborated on and so it's all over the place and horrible and _oh my god_ I suck. Anyways...here it is. I'm sorry.


End file.
